


世界之敌24&37

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 补档。全文走lof。第三章是阿兔给原文35&37章的配图。
Kudos: 57





	1. 世界之敌24

**二十四、重逢**

这是一场完全超出了人们普遍认知中“忍者之战”定义的战斗。

此起彼伏的隆隆声中，更大面积的树林在践踏下倾倒，粉碎，被夷为平地。外道魔像与朔茂化身的武士展开了一场巨人级别的肉搏，魔像不断以手腕上断开的镣铐架住长刀的斩击，再用小山般的拳头重重向敌人身上砸去。武士虽然动作更加灵巧，力量与体格上却略逊一筹，即使奋力用刀身格挡，却还是被逼迫得连连倒退，无法展开连续的攻击。

又一次在魔像的蛮力下向后滑出一大段距离，但这一回，武士却没有像之前那样再次直冲上去。他将刀挽了个刀花收归鞘中，随后伏低身体，摆出一个拔刀的架势。

嘭嘭！

突然间两下鼓声在半空中炸响，当中夹杂着电流的咝咝声。头顶的黑云进一步聚拢起来，在武士的背后，八面圆鼓中最下方的两面率先亮起，鼓面上的金色勾玉变成了眩目的蓝白色。电光同样出现在了武士握住刀柄的右手上，并像游龙似的顺着刀鞘盘旋而下，将整把刀包裹在里面。

砰！

一声巨响，地面上留下了一个硕大的脚印，武士则已如离弦之箭一般重新杀向了魔像。长刀出鞘，裹挟着雷鸣橫斩向魔像颈间，速度明显比刚才又提升了许多。仓促间魔像来不及退后，从口中吐出大量的锁链抵挡，虽然成功护住了要害，却竟是在力量上反落了下风，跌跌撞撞地向后退去。武士当然不肯放过这个机会，近身欺上，发动了疾风骤雨般的猛攻。

坐在与另一边树林的交界处、暂时没有被波及到的战场边缘，带土遥望着两个巨人的厮杀，惊异得说不出话来。这是他闻所未闻、见所未见的战斗，是在最遥远的幻想中都不曾出现过的情景。即使在须佐能乎的影响下，他的视线变得时而清晰，时而模糊，却依旧能清晰地观察到凝聚在战场上的大量查克拉，以及双方每一击当中蕴藏着的恐怖能量。

震惊的同时，他的心里也不禁升起了一丝微小的希望——我们能赢吗？

“这世界远比你想象的还要大得多，带土小子。”手上一痛，带土恍然回神，原来是纲手来为他治疗了。他下意识扭头看去，玖辛奈平躺在旁边的地上，虽然还昏迷着，脸上却总算透出了几分血色。“这次的敌人和从前我们所遇到的任何敌人都不一样，你要做好以后会遇到更多荒谬之事的觉悟。”

从某种角度来讲，她的话已经说晚了。还有什么是比遇到了另一个时空的自己、并发现对方成了要毁灭世界的大恶人还要更荒唐的事呢？

“那是什么？”带土问，“我还以为旗木家的兵器只是那把代代相传的短刀……”

“在外界，的确是白牙的名声更加响亮。你没见过这把刀也是正常，就连我也只是听过它的传说。据说它的上一次出鞘是在战国时代……那时连木叶还都不存在。”

带土瞪大了眼睛：“那么久远？”

“旗木一族最初不是忍者，而是武士。如今的铁之国是完全的中立国家，不插手忍界的战争，但不对铁之国出手的约定也是在第一次五影会谈时才立下的。”纲手说，“当年武士们同样被卷入了战乱中，在一系列机缘巧合之下，朔茂的祖父受我二爷爷的邀请离开铁之国，加入了以千手一族为首的忍者集团。随他一同来到了火之国的除了他的妻儿，就是这把绝世名刀——布都御魂。”

嘭嘭！

她说话的工夫，又有两面鼓被敲响了。天空已彻底变成了黑色，不时有雷霆坠落下界，落在魔像与武士的周围，一闪而逝间照亮了空地上的情景。魔像此时已完全处于劣势，左手手腕上的铁环断裂，右腿血流如注，周身大大小小的划伤不计其数。那些伤口上都有雷光萦绕，阻止了魔像的快速自愈，使他行动越发迟缓，无力招架。

见状，带土好似看到了曙光，忍不住振奋起来。“这么说，胜利是我们的了？”

“大概吧。”纲手的脸上却看不到任何喜色，“把魔像打倒之后，下一个就是鸢了。这是朔茂最后的战斗，在神降的效果消失之前，他不会让自己失手的。”

“……什么意思？”听到了那一丝弦外之音，带土迅速转头看向她，“什么叫‘最后的战斗’？”

纲手的手颤了一下。掌仙术的绿光熄灭了，她将双手紧握成拳，霍然站起身来。

“纲手大人！”带土在她身后喊。

嘭嘭！

八面鼓中现在已有六面被点亮了。刚才周围还漆黑一片，眼下却亮如白昼，从黑云中降下水桶粗细的雷柱，落在地面却不散去，而是化作了形态各异的巨大刀剑。四把，八把，十二把，整整十六把兵器将武士、魔像、以及两人附近的鸢围在当中。

狂风席卷而过，纵横交错的电网在顷刻间拉起，这片空地仿佛变成了上天无路、遁地无门的牢笼，又仿佛成了一座光芒万丈的处刑场。空地上现在只剩了武士还站在那里；他双手持刀，高高举过头顶，刀尖几乎碰到了压下来的云层。

“盯住鸢，带土！”纲手说。她的声音突然变得强硬起来，斩钉截铁，仿佛要断去最后一丝不舍。“马上就快到紧要关头了，成败在此一举，绝不能让他通过神威离开！”

带土却没有立刻回应。他望着展现在面前的这副地狱图，望着倒在地上血流不止的魔像，以及站在他身旁、像刽子手一样高举着刀的武士，还有他身后仅剩的那两面尚未亮起的圆鼓，一瞬间好像明白了什么。

“纲手大人！”在怒号的狂风中，他的声音穿过咆哮的雷声，落入纲手耳中。“如果八面鼓都亮起来了，朔茂先生会怎么样？”

这时那把刀动了，刀尖挑着一点耀眼到刺目的电光，狠狠向下劈去。震耳欲聋的雷鸣猛然炸响，在整个世界被白光吞没之前，带土看到纲手回过头来，望向他，写轮眼轻易地读出了她的唇语——

**——他会死。**

* * *

鸢想，似乎从登上这座岛之后起，他就一直在受到各种各样的挫折与阻碍。

与木叶遭遇的战场不是别处，正是他多年来的梦魇之地；一时的大意使他遭了暗算，甚至连记忆也受到了窥探；正要抽出玖辛奈的九尾，却不料带土在刺激之下觉醒了须佐能乎；而现在，他本以为外道魔像足以所向披靡，没想到居然对上了预料之外的强敌。

十尾的空壳、已收集了六只尾兽的外道魔像竟然能被重伤到这个地步，在他先前的认知中，这几乎是一件不可能的事情。

那十六把雷刀的降落显然不是无的放矢，就算他已退到了树林的边缘处，却依旧将他囊括在内。不用试探鸢也明白，不单是四周与头顶，地下也一定埋藏着交织的电网，防止他以土遁忍术逃脱。在他身后不远处就立着一把雷刀，即使还隔着一段距离，他也已能感受到那高度浓缩的雷属性查克拉，贸然触碰必死无疑。

眼见着那把刀朝着外道魔像的脖子斩下，鸢双手结印，大喝：“解！”

噗！

外道魔像应声消失在烟雾中，那把刀落了空，重重地劈在地上。在巨大的轰鸣声里，鸢敏锐地注意到了脚下沙石震颤中的一丝异动，双脚用力高高跃起。视野内尽是一片白色，他看不见是什么从地下钻了出来，但查克拉的流动足以让他知道自己躲过了一次攻击。

这是最后的机会，他想。外道魔像已经被传送回雨隐村基地，虽然要花上一段时间，但总是会自我痊愈的。现在白光阻隔了带土的视线，他无法阻拦我使用神威；只要我能赶在光芒散尽之前躲进时空间，就可以从这个笼子里逃出去——

唰——！

背后呼啸而来的风声打断了他的思考。这一刀来得太快，太急，鸢在空中根本无法做出躲闪，幸好本能的虚化救了他一命。如果换成是别人，只怕已经被拦腰斩断。

不好！鸢心里“咯噔”一声。身为雷电的制造者，武士自己并不会受白光的影响，他还是看得见我！

在他脑海中升起这个念头的当口，另一记斩击已接踵而至。那把巨刃的攻击范围太广，视野受限的情况下他并不敢随意移动，只能继续依靠虚化躲过。眼见着那白光一点点消散，周围的景物渐渐重新露出了轮廓，鸢的心彻底沉了下去。

武士终于放下了刀。白光已全部散尽了，露出了回到地面上的晓之首领。除了先前被炸碎的面具和右臂之外，他的身上并没有再添新的伤口，但形势对他依然极为不妙——他仍旧站在那牢笼之内。

嘭！

第七面鼓被敲响了。鸢猛地抬头，正对上武士低下的头颅，鬼面下仿佛有两只眼睛在怒视着他，将杀意化作箭矢，誓要洞穿他的胸膛，令他粉身碎骨，死无葬身之地。武士再一次将刀高高举起，刀尖直指头顶的黑云；云层上不时有一处亮起又暗下去，好似在孕育雷霆一击。此时战场上已变得鸦雀无声，空气凝重得恍若实质，但任谁都知道，这只是暴风雨前的宁静。

鸢越过武士的腿看向前方，看到带土和纲手依旧留在原地，一个坐着，一个站着。他们离这里并不算近，但鸢很清楚，只要视野不受阻碍，带土就可以用自己的神威抵消他的。年轻的他自己有两只写轮眼，发动瞳术的速度也要远快过他，想要把他拦下绝非难事。

就要到此为止了吗？

不。

还有一条生路。

他还可以最后打一个赌。

鸢重新仰望向武士。和先前在白光中的连续斩击不同，现在的他已经陷入了完全静止的状态，就像料定鸢已无法逃出生天，正准备将所剩的全部力量都集中在接下来的攻击当中。

强大的禁术是一把双刃剑，杀死敌人的同时也会伤害自己。旗木朔茂既不是人柱力，又没有仙人血脉，能够动用此等鬼神般的力量，不可能不付出任何代价。在之前外道魔像的战斗中，他已注意到随着雷鼓的逐个亮起，武士的战斗力也在逐渐加强，但那些圆鼓的意义恐怕不仅止于此。

那也是生命的倒计时。

鸢基本可以肯定，当八面鼓都亮起的时候，天上的雷就会降下。到那时，他会在雷击下灰飞烟灭，而朔茂则也会紧随着他步上黄泉。

哈。鸢在心中发出一声毫无笑意的轻笑。这就是命运的反复无常吧，白牙。曾经被迫将同伴的性命和任务的成败放在天平上衡量的你，如今也成为被衡量的那一端了。

你很幸运，因为这次被选中做出抉择的人和你一样是个滥好人；你也很不幸，七面雷鼓所造成的后遗症将无法逆转，而你想要杀死我、为卡卡西报仇的夙愿却永远无法实现了。

不过，至少他不会因为他的选择而落得另一个世界的你的下场。

鸢低下头，遥望数百步外的带土。虽然看不清对方的面容，但是他知道，对方也一定在凝视着他。

试一试对我并无坏处。只要他明白现状，明白你的术会造成怎样的后果，他就一定会这样选的。

我知道，因为我了解他。

因为我 **曾是** 他。

“神威！”

右眼中的三勾玉旋转起来。裂隙缓缓开启。离他彻底躲进时空间还剩下不到两秒钟，但在鸢看来这两秒却几乎等同于两个世纪。他盯着年轻的他自己，感受着自己的身体被逐步吸入时空间，从脚，到腿，再到躯干。

最后他的头也进入了时空间内，只剩下施术的右眼。带土仍坐在那里，直到他完全消失，也什么都没有做。

他赌赢了。

* * *

主战场约三公里外。

一条河横穿过癸之岛，将其一分为二。这里已靠近入海口，河道渐宽，足以容纳两只小船并排航行。

对于傍水作战的雾隐忍者们来说，这里是再合适不过的战场。

脚下荡开层层涟漪，水影照美冥半跪在河面上，气喘吁吁。她按着自己的右手手臂，掌下是一道深可见骨的伤口，血水一路顺着胳膊流到了指尖。

鬼鲛正站在她前方不远处，肩上扛着的鲛肌满意地咂着嘴巴，舔去自己尖刺上的血迹。

战斗刚开始不久时，她曾和纲手一同对抗鬼鲛与蝎，虽然成功粉碎了蝎的最强收藏三代目风影，自己却也不慎中了毒。朔茂赶来后，她便引着鬼鲛逐渐远离战场，希望就算自己最后不敌对方，至少也能让鬼鲛晚一点回去支援他人。

虽然及时注射了纲手递来的解毒剂，但残留的毒素依旧给她造成了极大的影响，使她无法精确地聚集并操纵查克拉。能够抵挡鬼鲛的攻击直到现在，她已经竭尽全力了。从主战场传来的雷鸣声即使在这里也清晰可闻，显然那边的战斗也进入了白热化，不可能分出人手来援助她。眼下看来，拖延时间似乎真的要成为她唯一能做的事了。

“看来您也就到此为止了呢，照美冥大人。”鬼鲛说。主战场的动静显然也对他造成了影响，虽然依旧是礼貌到令人毛骨悚然的措辞，语气中却带了一丝微不可察的焦躁。“很遗憾，时隔三年，恐怕雾隐之里又要再选出一名新水影了。”

他将鲛肌立在水面上，飞快地结下一串手印——

“水遁·大鲛弹之术！”

在冥的身后同时响起了另外一个声音。犹如镜子的两面，从两人之间的水中同时跃出了两只巨大的鲨鱼，咆哮着扑向彼此。它们很快撞在了一起，炸裂成无数水花，纷纷扬扬洒落，一时间周围一带仿佛下了场暴雨。

鬼鲛与冥不约而同地露出了震惊的表情。“不，”雾隐的叛忍喃喃自语，“那不是水影……她不可能还有这样的力量。到底……”

“雷遁·雷传！”

爆炸的大鲛弹被一束雷光切成了两半，末端各连接在两名木叶暗部的手中——同样的面具，显然至少有一个是影分身。他们的速度快得不可思议，眨眼间便冲到了鬼鲛近前，将手中的雷光刺向他的胸口与腹部。

“轰——！”暴起的水浪将三人的身影都吞没在内。

冥大睁着眼睛望着面前的情景。过分惊异之下，她下意识地站了起来；刚伸直膝盖便是一个踉跄，失去平衡向后跌倒。这时从身后突然伸出一只手，稳定而有分寸地扶住了她的背。“请放心，水影大人，我是木叶的暗部，奉四代目火影之命特地赶来支援。”

等她一站稳，那只手就收了回去。冥转身望向突然出现的神秘人。“多谢，得救了。”

“哪里。”对方摇摇头。又朝主战场的方向望了一眼，“请问纲手大人和玖辛奈大人她们现在……？”

“这里离那边还有一段距离，所以我也不太清楚她们现在怎么样了。”冥说，“不过刚才那边传来了极其巨大的雷声，恐怕……”她的话还没有说完，神情警惕起来，飞快又转回身去望向前方。

两个影分身都已被击溃了。鬼鲛完全解下了鲛肌上的布条，后者嘎吱嘎吱地咬合着牙齿，就像急于要吞噬点什么一样。“哎呀哎呀，没想到现在还能继续冒出援军来，木叶的各位真是努力呀。”雾隐的怪人说着，视线在对面的两人身上逡巡，“那么，接下来——”

“停手吧，鬼鲛！”

第四个声音毫无预兆地在他身边响起。漩涡凭空出现，鸢从绽开的空间裂隙中走了出来。冥敏锐地注意到，在他现身的一刹那，刚才踏出一步护卫在她身前的木叶暗部突然身体一震，僵在了原地。

“鸢先生？您的样子可真是凄惨呐。”鬼鲛瞥向他，“其他人呢？”

“卡卡西被我用地狱道回收了，蝎死了。”鸢简短地回答。他也望向那名暗部，微微眯起眼睛。“这是谁？”

“木叶的援军。”

“有一个就会有第二个。详细的事情回去再说，现在撤退，到了安全的地方后我会派绝通知迪达拉。”鸢说，拉住鬼鲛的手臂，“趁现在还来得及，走吧！”

话音未落，他们周围的空间已经开始扭曲。两名叛忍的身体也随之扭曲起来，眼看着就要通过神威扬长而去——

啪！

空间传送突然被中断了，一切又都恢复了原状。

鸢瞪大了双眼。这种感觉他并不陌生，每次被带土打断瞳术时都是这样。但眼下带土还在三公里外，受伤不轻，查克拉几乎耗尽，不可能知道他在哪里，并且突然赶过来阻止他。水影也不可能办得到这种事，剩下的就只有——

他的表情突然凝固了。即使天色昏暗，其余三人也能清楚地看到，他的脸色迅速苍白了下去。视线缓慢而机械地移动着，他看向那名暗部，仿佛要将自己的目光化作利剑，劈开那张面具，露出藏在下面的那张脸来。

“你……你是……”他的声音颤抖得厉害，表现得比当初错手重伤卡卡西时还要失态，“卡——”

“C2！”

就在此时，上空突然传来一声高喊。巨大的黏土飞龙盘旋着俯冲下来，张开嘴吐出无数小炸弹，倾泻向水面上的敌人。

“还没完呢，嗯。”跟在自己的黏土造物身后，迪达拉也随之赶来。“首领，鬼鲛，你们站远点！”

看着飞龙扑向冥与暗部，他抬起手结了个印。“喝！”

嘣——！

飞龙与小炸弹被一同引爆，河水与土块四下飞溅，滚滚黑烟升腾而起。鸢猛地回神，拉着鬼鲛向后跃去，同时把虚化的状态施加在后者身上。他们俩在数十步外落脚，迪达拉操纵着飞鸟降低高度，将另一块黏土丢在两人脚边；只听噗的一声，它也变成了一只尺寸更大、可供双人乘坐的飞鸟。

“我在来的路上看见了三名木叶的忍者，带头的好像是那个三忍自来也，嗯。”迪达拉说，“他们离这里只有几百米的距离，一定会被爆炸声吸引过来，趁现在赶紧离开！”

“你来得可真是及时。”鬼鲛露出了满口尖牙的微笑。他又转头望向身边的黑发男人，“……鸢先生？”

鸢对他们的交谈置若罔闻，仍在目不转睛地望着爆炸的地点。浓烟渐渐变淡了，当中隐隐传出闪电的噼啪声，依稀能看见一个身影正站在烟雾里，面朝这边。

“在这儿！”左边的灌木丛突然哗啦啦地晃动起来，紧接着自来也就从里面钻了出来。他迅速扫了一眼现场，目光锁定在三名叛忍的身上。“是晓！”

“快走！”迪达拉喊。

“失礼了，鸢先生！”鬼鲛把鲛肌丢上鸟背，拽住鸢剩下的左臂，带着他一起跳了上去。

好在自来也似乎有所顾忌，并未向他们发动攻击。两只飞鸟拍打着翅膀，上升到了半空中；此时烟雾也终于散尽了。

站在那里的并不是一个人。确切地说，他只剩下了双腿、右肩与右臂，头和左半边身体则被炸得粉碎。在他身后，多重土流壁层层叠叠，将失去战斗力的女水影护在中央，石壁上还残留着蓝色的电弧——雷能克土，极大地削弱了这一部分起爆黏土的威力。

鸢死死地盯着那具秽土之身，盯着那没有血流出、正在被细小的纸片重新拼合修复的创口。在逐渐缩小、远去的视野之内，他看到那具身体渐渐被补全了，手臂重新长了出来；然后是头部，唇边的小痣迅速被蓝色的面罩所覆盖，以及那道伤疤，那头银发。

将战场完全抛在身后的最后一刻，宇智波带土看到了他的 **左眼** 。


	1. 世界之敌24

**三十七、伊邪纳岐**

**——尸鬼封尽。**

源自漩涡一族的、禁忌的封印术。受到召唤的死神降临现界，以施术者为媒介将目标的灵魂从体内抽出，吞入腹中。封印完成后，与死神定下契约的施术者也会同样被吞噬，两人的灵魂将永远纠缠在一起，无休止地互相憎恨、斗争下去，永世不入净土，不得超生。

禁术发动成功的瞬间，卡卡西感到身后传来一阵刺骨的寒意。死神发出阴恻恻的笑声，低喃着无人能听懂的咒语。它高举起左手，念珠缠绕间无数蝌蚪般的符文蜿蜒而下；然后那条手臂便贯穿了被绑缚在它身前的灵魂。

“唔……”卡卡西发出一声闷哼。抬头望去，雷遁影分身的麻痹效果已经大为减弱，带土随时都可能恢复行动能力。

**好在还是赶上了。接下来就只剩下……**

最后一抹电弧从黑发男人的身上消失了。带土僵直的身体一瞬间松弛下来，很快又重新绷紧，转过来面向这边。卡卡西不敢再做耽搁，一个箭步冲上去，紧紧抓住带土的双肩。

死神的手臂从他的胸口伸出，插进了带土的胸膛。

“卡卡西，”带土用那只血红的眼睛瞪着他，目眦欲裂，念着他的名字的声音仿佛从地狱深处传来，“你怎么敢……！”

**幸亏他戴着面具，** 卡卡西想。

“到此为止了，带土。”他说，强压下自己嗓音中的一丝颤抖。“不论你的计划是什么……都让它在今天终结吧！”

那条巨大的手臂一用力，将带土的灵魂从身体中抽了出来，带着它一齐缩回卡卡西的体内。银发的转生者踉跄着倒退几步，胸口浮现出封印的图案。他抬起头，看着面前那具变成了空壳的肉身向后倒去，落在地上，不再动弹了。

卡卡西站直身体，闭上眼，静待自己第二次死亡的来临。

**这样就好，** 他在心中说。 **这样一切就都结束了。我终于保护到了想要保护的人——**

**“你不会以为这样一切就都结束了吧？”**

冰冷阴森的声音突然在他耳畔响起。

汗毛在刹那间根根竖立。卡卡西猛地睁开双眼；他还站在原地，不远处带土的尸体却不知所踪。低头望去，胸前的衣服完好无损，看不到半点发动过封印术的痕迹。

他悚然转身，想去看死神是否还漂浮在自己身后，却正正对上了那只燃烧着怒火的写轮眼。

下一瞬天旋地转，猝不及防之下，卡卡西已被拉入带土的幻术。看清了周围熟悉到可怕的一切，他禁不住倒吸一口冷气，心脏抽搐着紧缩起来。

血水，木遁，残肢，红月。这里是癸之岛——另一个世界的、当年的癸之岛。

在带土激烈情绪的影响下，幻境下意识将令主人最为痛苦的场景重现了出来。这很有效，因为此处同样是卡卡西永远无法摆脱的梦魇之地，琳的尸体的缺席并不能将这份杀伤力减轻分毫。

急促的脚步声，然后另一人的身躯重重地砸向他，将他压倒在地上。

“我早就该明白，不能对一个垃圾抱有任何期待！”带土嘶吼，黑棒从他的双手掌心中生出，对准卡卡西平摊开的手臂，毫不留情地狠狠刺下。锋利的尖端刺破血肉，击碎骨骼，一气呵成后又从另一边穿出，将卡卡西的手腕与地面牢固地钉在一起。

“啊啊啊——！”剧痛终于令卡卡西从恍惚中回神，不禁发出一声惨叫。此时他才后知后觉地发现，自己居然又恢复了生者的血肉之躯；幻术把活着的假象也为他一并营造了出来。

可想而知，并不是出于什么友善的目的。

他微弱地挣扎了两下，除了使自己更痛之外一无所获。带土在幻术中剥夺了他的查克拉，令他无法用雷切挣脱禁锢。眼前的黑暗渐渐散去，卡卡西看到带土伏在他身上，双手撑在他头的两边，气喘吁吁地瞪着他。幻术里的宇智波并未戴着面具，有鲜血正从那只蒙着灰翳的红色左眼中流出，滴落在他的脸上。

不是轮回眼……虽然不知道带土用了什么术来扭转死亡，但想必和那只眼睛有关……

头发被揪扯的刺痛中断了卡卡西的思考。带土逼近他，表情因愤怒而狰狞。“尸鬼封尽？这就是你为又一个木叶鞠躬尽瘁后得到的回报吗？哈，水门老师不愧也是当了火影的人，连一个死人的残存价值都要榨得干干净净！一方是尸体，一方是灵魂，都要物尽其用……想必他和团藏会有很多共同语言吧！”

“不，”卡卡西辩解，“是我求老师教我……”

“有什么区别！”带土粗暴地打断了他，“他如果真的不舍得你这样做，从一开始就不会把这个术告诉你！”

“……”

“即使连净土都回不去，只能永远被禁锢在死神腹中，你也还是动手了。”带土又凑近他三分，两只写轮眼的视距之内几乎只剩下了彼此。“你就这么想杀了我吗，卡卡西？”

“……”那句质问仿佛一把苦无插进了心口。卡卡西闭上眼睛，逃避带土的盯视。“总比……让其他人来做这件事的好。”

“……哈哈哈！”带土怒极反笑。“对，就是这种恶心至极的牺牲精神！越是看到你们这副自我满足的陶醉模样，就越是让我意识到，这世界究竟有多么无可救药！”

听到他的声音远离了，卡卡西重新张开眼睛，看向骑在自己身上的男人。“带土……你为什么非要做出这些事来？这个世界明明这么好，什么悲剧都没发生过，大家都平安地活着——”

“你之前不是一句话都不想和我说吗？现在才想起来问是不是晚了点？”带土嘲讽道。讥笑的表情转瞬被从他的脸上抹去了，替换为疏离的冰冷。“这个世界好？哪里好了？村子与村子、人与人之间依旧在争斗厮杀，将仇恨的连锁永远延续下去，不断制造出一生充斥着遗憾与悔恨的废物；更有像你这样被村子压榨剥削而不自知、甘愿牺牲奉献的蠢货前赴后继地出现，将自己的性命像丢垃圾一样，毫无意义地抛进这个无底洞中。你告诉我，这个世界到底好在哪里？和我们的世界又有什么区别？”

卡卡西痛苦地握紧了拳头。“过去的你明明不是这样想的！你曾经那样热爱着村子……想要保护别人……你甚至能牺牲自己去救我……”

“是啊。”带土冷淡地回答，“因为当初我也是这种蠢货中的一员。知道是什么改变了我的想法吗？”

他松开卡卡西的头发，坐直上身，一颗颗解开了外衣的扣子。他将那件令人生畏的红云黑袍丢到一边，向上掀起里衣，让卡卡西看清自己颜色怪异的躯体。

“当年岩洞塌方后，我落到了下面的地洞中，被宇智波斑所救，用柱间细胞补全了我的右半身。”带土将衣服重新放下，“我在他那儿呆了足足半年，拼命复健，适应新的身体。在那些艰难的日子里，支撑着我挺下去的只有唯一一个念头——回到木叶，去见你和琳，告诉你们我还活着。”

“可你猜我好不容易离开地洞，赶去和你们团聚的时候，我看到了什么？”他半眯起眼睛，神色突然间变得极度阴郁，最下方的那道疤痕似乎也随着嘴角下弯而变得更加深刻。

**“我看到你们站在这里……你的千鸟，穿透了琳的胸口。”**

卡卡西猛地哽住，瞳孔收缩到针尖大小。

“……是你，”他嗫嚅着，这一次再也无法克制声音中的颤抖，“那个时候，是你把……所以这里才会……”

“从那以后我就明白了。努力，变强，实现梦想，保护别人……这些统统都是没有意义的。因为这个世界上早就不再有希望存在，总会有命运的恶意降临，将一切美好的事物毁给你看。所以我才要选择进行月之眼计划，实现真正的和平。”

“月之眼……？”

“无限月读。”带土举起双手。从这场交谈起始，他的声音中第一次产生了正面的情绪波动。“抓尾兽也是为了这个。外道魔像是十尾的空壳，集齐九只尾兽放进里面，便可以使十尾复活。等它进化到最终形态的神树，将树顶的轮回写轮眼映射到月亮上，就会发动笼罩整个世界的大幻术——无限月读。”

他说着，目光飘向远方，脸上带着向往。“在无限月读的世界里，死亡的人会复活，分离的人会再聚首。任何愿望都会实现，一切事物都会朝着最美好的方向发展。真正的完美世界会就此降临——一个只有和平、胜利和爱的世界。”

“可那都是 **假的** ！”

带土停止了讲述。他低下头，卡卡西已经从震惊中回过神来，正在悲哀地望着他。

“那都是假的。”他重复着这五个字，“ **琳** 已经死了，就算你想要创造出她还活着的假象，那个琳也只不过是个虚假的幻影！和平是假的，团圆是假的，幸福和希望都是假的，一个尽是虚假的世界又有什么意义？活在那样的世界里和死了又有什么区别——”

“至少死人不会再痛苦！！”带土厉声喝断了卡卡西的话。温和的表情从他的脸上消失了，怒火重新占据他的眼底。他身体前倾，双手压在银发上忍的肩上，再次逼近他。“终日徘徊在慰灵碑前的你，夜复一夜被噩梦惊醒的你，用无尽的任务麻痹自己、甚至期望与我们在另一世界重聚的你……活着有多么痛苦，你不是最清楚的吗？现在面前好不容易有一个能让大家得救与解脱的机会，为什么你还要阻止我！”

“你……”卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，“你怎么会……”

“神威可真是一项非常便利的瞳术。”带土有些得意地勾起嘴角。他的声音低沉下去，“我 **什么都知道** ，卡卡西……”

面罩被拉下，下颌被抬起。带土吻上来的瞬间，卡卡西的呼吸猝然停滞，大脑化作一片空白。他下意识偏头挣扎，却被带土强硬地扳回原位，逼他承受面对。

暗部的全套装备从卡卡西身上消失了。带土随心所欲地操纵着幻境，一件件去掉了他的忍具包，护臂，马甲，只保留了里面的紧身底衣。一只手从下摆探入，沿着布料与皮肤的狭窄间隙一路向上，指尖隔着手套暧昧地描绘他的肌肉轮廓。

而卡卡西所能做的唯有僵硬地躺在那儿，一动不动，任由带土施为。

他的心已经乱了。带土的话像一把无孔不入的钢锥，从最刁钻的角度撬开了他的心防，露出不堪一击的内里。这个宇智波已经在战斗中完全胜过了他，将他彻底压制，却似乎仍觉得不够；下一步还要侵占他的精神，将其一并踩在脚下。

带土说，他什么都知道。

那他是否知道，卡卡西曾在无人的深夜时分来到第三训练场，跪在慰灵碑前偷偷亲吻他的名字？他是否知道，卡卡西曾在受噩梦所惊扰的凌晨蜷缩在被子里，自言自语着对臆想中的英雄倾诉思念？还有在偶尔情绪濒临崩溃时、卡卡西所做过的，更隐秘更不堪的……

带土一定是知道了。他在用这种方式告诉卡卡西，他都看见了。而这就是带土的回答：他什么都知道，却又全都不屑一顾。

所以喜欢着琳、憎恶着卡卡西的带土，才会前一秒还与他剑拔弩张，下一秒却可以对他做出这种事。亲吻，爱抚，这些在卡卡西看来只能是最亲密的人之间才能进行的行为，于带土来说不过是用以惩罚他，征服他，向他展示上位姿态的手段罢了。

卡卡西不由自主地战栗起来。

“包得这么严实，身体却如此敏感……”带土显然误解了他的反应。黑发男人轻佻地低笑着，最后拨了几下卡卡西被玩弄得挺立起来的乳头，抽回手又很快再次出击，这一次将手探入了身下人的裤子。

下体被带着薄茧的手指所碰触，卡卡西忍不住打了个激灵，从喉咙中发出压抑的呻吟。这声音似乎取悦了带土，他环住那根尚且软垂着的性器，开始不紧不慢地上下套弄。舌尖也沿着卡卡西的脖子一路向下，经过喉结、锁骨，最终停留在胸前，隔着布料含住坚硬的肉粒舔弄吮吸。

“带……带土……”卡卡西喘息着开口，恼恨于自己听上去如此软弱。“停……快住手……”

“嘘……不想被我连声音都夺走就闭上嘴，现在我不要再听见你说什么煞风景的话。”带土打断他，加快了套弄的速度。他手上的花样开始翻新，偶尔停下来揉弄会阴与囊袋，或者用指甲边缘轻刮过顶端的小孔。他用牙齿夹住乳头向外揪扯，松开后又用舌尖压着向下，把它按回乳晕里去。

“哈……哈……”卡卡西喘着气，双眼放空盯着上方，视线渐渐散乱。乍一由秽土之身变回活人的躯体，那些失而复得的感官似乎也变得更加敏锐，争先恐后地做了帮凶，将他的理性与克制层层瓦解。

更何况如今掌控着他的不是别人，是带土。

但这是不对的——带土已经不再是他回忆中那个热情善良的少年了。现在的带土是威胁要将整个世界沉入幻境的危险人物，是他决心要与之同归于尽、以此来保护那些重要的人们的死敌。而带土对他做出这一切也并非出自于爱—— **带土怎么可能会爱他？**

他怎么能就这样沉浸在带土所施舍的快感当中，如带土所愿将自己最难堪、最低贱的姿态展示出来？

下身一凉，他只剩了一件背心，带土却依旧衣衫齐整。卡卡西紧闭起眼睛，嘴唇被咬出了血。

他的身体早已缴械投降，诚实而狂喜地接受带土的侵略，将主宰权双手奉上。胸前被玩得肿胀刺痛，另一边的乳头也仿佛渴求注意与怜爱般地，将衣服顶出了一个小小的凸起。性器完全挺立起来，流出的液体濡湿了柱身，更方便他不受自控地挺动着腰，将阴茎一下下送进带土停止动作的手里。他屈起了双腿，膝盖紧紧地夹着带土，数次几乎要去用脚后跟磨蹭对方的后背，发出不知廉耻的求欢暗示。

高潮来临得毫无预兆，又猛又急。带土似乎就在等着这一刻；他突然发动进攻，拇指堵住即将喷发的前端，同时将身体下沉，隔着裤子用自己坚硬滚烫的下体去碾磨卡卡西的。他终于放过了卡卡西的胸口，折回来含住银发忍者的嘴唇亲吻，舌尖滑过那道新鲜的伤口。

“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯——！！！”卡卡西睁开双眼，完全失焦的目光落在带土脸上，却无法将他真正地收入眼里。全部知觉此时都集中在了下身，强烈的官能刺激与不得解脱的痛苦轮番撕扯着他，几乎要逼得他发狂。他残存的自尊还是沦陷了，双腿主动盘上带土的腰，摇晃着屁股讨好般地迎合着带土，像是在乞求带土放过自己，又像是在邀请带土继续对他做出更过分的事来。

他最终得到了赦免，思维在释放中被摧毁成万千碎片，无法再修复完整。身体剧烈地痉挛着，被洞穿的手腕再次撕裂，流出鲜血，但痛楚在极致的快乐面前已可以忽略不计。

然而登上极乐的只有他的身体，心灵则在同时向着无止境的深渊中坠去。

视线渐渐重新聚拢，卡卡西看到带土捞起他的一条腿架在臂弯。宇智波的黑衣服上沾着白色的斑点，两相对比越发鲜明，一块块仿佛在提醒着他刚才的放浪淫乱。

他感到羞耻，悲哀，内心对自己的厌弃达到了顶峰。

带土在他软下来的阴茎上又捋了两把，将手指沾湿后继续向下，触碰紧闭的穴口，试探着插入一个指节。

“放松，”他在卡卡西耳边说，“你夹得太紧了。”

中指慢慢插到了底，在里面转了转。带土把手指向外抽，到只剩下指尖还被含裹着的时候又重新向里送，直到整根手指再次被全部吞入。他以稳定的节奏重复着这个过程，一点点小心地开拓着卡卡西的身体。

“……”卡卡西闭上眼，紧咬牙关，想要再聚集起抵抗的意志和力量。带土却志在必得；他又加了一根手指，不顾卡卡西的沉默抗拒，强硬地推挤进去，在他体内弯曲指节，撑开内壁。他渐渐加快了速度，动作也激烈起来，掌根撞在会阴上发出湿润的啪啪声。

带土俯下身，慢条斯理地亲吻卡卡西的眼角，舔舐那道伤疤。他在等待，等待卡卡西再次被欲望俘虏，在他身下丢盔弃甲，溃不成军。

而带土终将等到那一刻的来临——身体深处升起的异样感觉令卡卡西绝望地认清了这一点。

不能再这样了。他必须做些什么，去阻止带土，去维护自己已经千疮百孔的尊严。

可他早就输了，从身到心一败涂地，从未感到自己如此无能为力。

**——至少在这边的世界里，请让我以自己的方式来守护你们吧。**

他没能做到承诺的事。

**——如果你没能和他做个了断，那么我会接过这份责任。**

他让他们失望了。

**——尽管发生了很多事情，但能够见到你真的是太好了，卡卡西。**

不同的世界，相同的结果。

**——在技巧之上，能够决定忍者生死成败的唯有觉悟，对于这一点你已无需质疑。**

到头来他还是一事无成。

**——你永远是我旗木朔茂引以为傲的孩子。**

“不——！！”卡卡西猛地睁眼，从喉咙中发出嘶哑的悲鸣。肌腱断裂的声音响起，不顾一切之下，他强行把自己的手臂从禁锢中撕扯了下来。他将血淋淋的右手紧握成拳头，迎着带土惊诧的目光，奋力挥了过去。

嘭！

带土的头被打得偏向了一边。他刚刚才完成扩张，正在把卡卡西的双腿弯折起来压向胸口，猝不及防挨了这一拳，动作也随之停住了。两人保持着这古怪而滑稽的姿势僵在原地；然后带土吐出一口血水，慢慢转过脸来。

红月昏暗的光芒下，宇智波的脸色格外阴鸷，甚至比之前中了尸鬼封尽时还要更加可怕。

他的情绪似乎终于完全失控了。

“你真是不配被人好好对待，卡卡西。”他盯着身下人的眼睛，一字一句地说。“既然如此……我也没必要再对你留情面了！”

说罢，他拉开裤链，将性器对准卡卡西的穴口，狠狠地操了进去。

“呃嗯嗯嗯——！！”野蛮的入侵之下，先前的扩张完全没了用处，粗大的肉刃破开挤在一起的肠壁，长驱直入一插到底。好似有一根火热的楔子钉进了身体里，卡卡西疼得眼前发黑，身体用力向上挺起。痛呼还未出口便已被强行咽回，他抬起手臂，想要再向带土挥去一拳。

啪！

他的拳头在半空中被带土抓住。男人恶意地转动手腕，将压力施加给他粉碎的骨骼与肌肉。剧痛令卡卡西丧失了力气，右手无力地松开，被带土以十指相扣的方式抓住，向下压去——然后再次用黑棒钉穿在地上。

“……！！”卡卡西露出了痛苦的表情，双腿垂死挣扎般地踢蹬了一下。

确认过卡卡西不再具备脱身的能力后，带土松开了手。他扣住卡卡西的腰，开始在他的手下败将体内大肆挞伐。

“你装什么？”他在抽插的间歇喘着粗气低吼，声音因极度的狂怒而变了调，“刚才不还是一副爽得不行的样子吗？屁股摇得那么卖力，就差张嘴求我赶紧插进来了！”

“你不是一直就想被我干吗？现在愿望实现了，开不开心？垃圾！”

卡卡西死死地闭着嘴，不愿对带土的话做出半点回应。带土却不肯轻易放过他，捏住他的下巴强迫他张嘴，力道之大几乎要将他的骨头捏碎。带土再一次倾身向前，但这回落下的不再是温和细致的轻吻；他啃咬着卡卡西的双唇，毫不介意在上面又留下几道伤口，红色的唾液丝黏连在彼此的唇齿之间。

“唔！”卡卡西再次挣扎起来，摇晃着头回避带土的侵犯。他终于设法挣脱了那只手的钳制，在带土将舌头伸进来的时候，重重咬了下去。

“嘶——”带土发出吃痛的抽气声，却并未如卡卡西所想的那样就此放弃。疼痛似乎更加激起了他的凶性，不退反进，舌头横扫过卡卡西的口腔，所到之处留下了浓烈的腥甜味道。他的手向下移去，扼住卡卡西的脖子，牢牢收紧。

下体传来的湿润感让卡卡西知道自己流血了。借着鲜血的润滑，带土进出得越发顺畅，他总算不再继续给卡卡西添加新伤，专心使用这具饱受折磨的躯体。只有右手还扣在卡卡西的咽喉处，阻断了绝大部分空气的流通，却又留下一丝喘息之机，让他不至于因完全窒息而昏死过去。

“呃呃……”严重的缺氧令卡卡西意识模糊，他徒劳地张着嘴，从喉咙中发出微弱的声音。

脖子，手腕，嘴唇，下身，他的全身上下无一处不在疼痛。然而最为可悲的是，在疼痛中他居然依旧能感受到自己的身体在积极地回应着带土的施暴，性器也在快感的刺激下再次硬了起来。

这曾是他内心深处最隐秘、最耻于宣之于口的妄想，如今却以最荒唐、最残忍的方式实现了。

带土的呼吸逐渐急促起来，操干的节奏也越来越快，越来越狠。终于，他再次把自己全根埋进卡卡西的身体，将精液注入卡卡西的肠道深处，并松开了手。而卡卡西也在被体内射精与性窒息的双重刺激之下，第二次达到了高潮。

带土的阴茎退了出去，温热的液体从合不拢的穴口里流出来，沿着股缝蜿蜒向下。银发的上忍已没有力气再去感到羞耻——这场凌迟总算结束了。

**“卡卡西……”**

半昏半醒之间他仿佛听见带土在念着他的名字，声音中透出沉痛的悲哀。

但这怎么可能呢。

就算他真正听见了，那也不过是极度痛苦之下产生的、自欺欺人的幻觉吧。

钉住双手的黑棒被抽了出去，动作小心而缓慢，几乎称得上是温柔。疼痛唤回了卡卡西的神智，他茫然地睁着眼，缓了好一阵视线才终于清晰起来，看到带土已经起身，重新穿戴整齐。

“……带土。”喉咙仍刺痛着，卡卡西过了好久才找回说话的能力。“你可以用别的方式来报复我的。”

他将绝望藏在嘶哑平静的嗓音下面。“没必要……非得这样做。”

“让写轮眼卡卡西被他欲杀之而后快的仇敌压在身下操，还有什么是能比这更羞辱他的方式么？”黑暗中卡卡西看不清带土的表情，只能听见他冷笑着回答。

“……”

“我曾想过一直给过你自主行动的权利，是你自己放弃了。”带土又走近一步，红月的光芒照在他的脸上。他居高临下地俯视着卡卡西。“所以我不会再对你施与半点宽容……这是你应得的惩罚。”

“接下来我会像对待其他的秽土转生者一样，把你当做一个真正的兵器来使用。我不会再封印你的知觉；我要你站在最近处，亲眼看着我达成目标，让这个世界走向终结。放心好了，到那时我会将你复活，把你一并送进无限月读的。”

“你的梦里会有什么呢？把我千刀万剐？对我再用一次尸鬼封尽？”带土说，露出一个扭曲的笑容。他突然又变了脸色，恶狠狠丢下一句，“等着做你的美梦去吧！”

卡卡西没有回答。

四周的景色逐渐变得模糊，痛觉也如潮水般褪去。他心如死灰地躺在那，任由带土把自己从幻术中带回现实世界。


	3. 阿兔的图

<https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/79463984gy1g8yo23xyuxj20hq3uvk3l.jpg>

如网页版无法显示，请用手机端查看。


End file.
